


Fanmix for "Dead Ends and Second Chances"

by pterawaters



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: This playlist was made forAzure_Lynx'sstory for theStranger Things Rare Pair Big Bang.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Stranger Things Rare Pair Big Bang 2020





	Fanmix for "Dead Ends and Second Chances"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dead Ends and Second Chances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378904) by [Azure_Lynx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_Lynx/pseuds/Azure_Lynx). 



> This playlist was made for [Azure_Lynx's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_Lynx/pseuds/Azure_Lynx) story for the Stranger Things Rare Pair Big Bang.

[Listen to the playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0wkWDYQBCCyLCpJyxe2c0l?si=8o45PWGrTEibS4M0dRHoeQ)


End file.
